Winds of Change
by xhecticbankaix
Summary: Set four years after the pilgrimmage. Lulu feels alone, her friends and husband are all wrapped up in their own lives. Theres nobody to turn to, until a crimson warrior returns. AuronLulu. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: **Finally I've gotten my muse back and have decided to write a long awaiting Auron/Lulu. It's been a while, yet never the less, enjoy._

**Winds of Change, Chapter I**

Hesitant of what lay beyond the threshold the dark haired woman glided a delicate hand across the fabric. Amethyst nails grazed the heavy cloth and with a slight tug the division between the outside and the in was broken. A footstep inside the room and a slight murmur, near a whisper of a voice, "Hello?"

No answer. Her well endowed chest heaved beneath the heavy dress she wore. Lulu was getting rather sick of how her so called friends had started to treat her. It wasn't always this way, but ever since they saved the world at four years ago she was no more than some sort of washer woman, a maid.

Four years ago she was renowned for her unique talents, most probably the most powerful black mage in all of Spira. Four years ago she would have been able to face off some of the most powerful of fiends and without a scratch too. Yet, that _was_ four years ago, and inevitably people change. Sometimes for good, sometimes for worse, it was a natural thing in life, no matter who you were. Lulu did not regret the change, in her life or her friend's lives. She was rather glad of it to be honest. No longer was Yuna so down, because she had Tidus back in her life. Rikku seemed happy enough with what she did, sphere hunting, salvaging machine and travelling Spira. Innocent carefree fun, maybe the mage was a little jealous of that, maybe. Kimahri had proven himself to his fellow Ronso, who once upon a time had doubts in Kimahri. However being Ronso leader, there was little doubt left.

Wakka, well Wakka was perfectly fine. Happy? Yes. Content? Most probably. Of course what man in his position wouldn't be? He was doing what he enjoyed the most, and rather well by the looks of it. Besaid Aurochs were finally bringing home the crystal cup more often since after the pilgrimage. He had the woman of his dreams, Lulu, who he himself knew he loved since before the death of his late brother. Even thought he now had her, he did not acknowledge her presence. Which for him, was something he didn't even know he was doing, but for her, it was rather hurtful. Yet, the mage being a tender soul, past her cold visage, let him. She knew that he was happy and although her annoyances toward the situation were many, his happiness came before hers. After all, she was a good wife, wasn't she?

Nobody was there. Typical, he was probably crashed out at Letty's house, or Bobba's. Lulu knew that after practice they shared a drink of sake or two, the mage wasn't _that_ naïve. Still, even if it was a drunken Wakka splayed across the couch, it was better than no Wakka at all.

Feeling quite alone the enchantress slumped down upon the chair. Darkness shading her features from the few tears which began to fall from her eyes. Even though nobody was there to see her cry, it still gave Lulu a little security knowing that if somebody walked in, they wouldn't be able to see. It was highly doubtful though, that someone would visit. Her own child wasn't even here. Vidina was sleeping at his aunt Yuna's with his baby cousin, as he called her, he himself no less of a baby. Yes Yuna and Tidus had a child, a little girl named Lilly. Vidina had taken to her so well, and she he, so it seemed. And for Lulu it meant that there was even less company for her here, since her son persisted to sleep at Yuna's home.

Sometimes this made the mage feel like a bad mother. Vidina was only two, yet he already wanting to be rid of her. She hardly felt the motherly bond she used to. Was there just something about her which repelled people?

She stood gracefully and began to strip herself of her long heavy dress, which she was accustomed to wearing. From under her pillow on the bed Wakka and she were supposed to share, she pulled out her long black night dress. Silken material adorned with lace, typical of the woman. She laid her dress over a chair and with precision began to neatly unravel her ebony locks. People often commented on her hair, no matter where she was. Asking how she could plait it so, 'It must take hours!' they'd gasp. Yet for Lulu it was no feat, considering the things she _could_ do, her hair was nothing. It was a skill, probably the only skill she had learned from her mother. Over the years it had become routine, and mundane. However, each time she found that, she could always think, albeit a little while, whilst undoing the long black plaits.

Whilst being alone and in the dark, this night, she thought about the forgotten guardian, Sir Auron. Of course whilst he was alive practically everyone in Spira knew of him, he was a well renowned warrior. Yet, after being sent, the attention upon him dwindled and dwindled. Sure people knew of the great guardians of High Summoner Yuna, and even Lulu herself was often known as Lady Lulu. Yet Sir Auron…no, Auron, he wasn't mentioned as much. Not even between those who would have once considered him friend. Lulu too was rather guilty on that remark, but it wasn't that she never thought about him.

In fact the black mage often thought of the warrior monk. Some of the fondest memories she had included him. Back during the pilgrimage she often felt that there was, or could be something more between them. Something more than comrades or friends even, a deeper connection. Yet Lulu being Lulu often dismissed it, but in actual fact never denied it. Maybe the obvious choice for a husband would have been Auron; they shared a lot in common. Both rather aloof, yet both were able to share things with each other. Most often casual talk, but that was better than nothing. She remembered how often they did talk. The idle chat with a meaningful comment twisted in. Auron always had a certain way of saying things, certain things, things Lulu wouldn't nor couldn't forget. Yes her thoughts were right. They would've made quite the pair, if it weren't for him being an unsent.

Yet his being an unsent wasn't the thing which deterred Lulu from ever making her 'moves' on him, so to speak. No, because, if she had a chance to snatch at happiness, no matter how little a period of happiness it was, gladly she would have accepted it. Yet, no, she didn't. Maybe, if ever things had progressed between the mage and the warrior, maybe she could've lived with the fact that he was unsent, and when he was eventually sent she might have been happy, well at least happier than she was now. At least she would have known what happiness was. The reasoning for her not to follow what her desires wished was because, no matter how strongly she felt for him, they were all on a mission. Guardians on a pilgrimage, and Lulu wished not for anything to come in the way of that. Nothing at all, not even love. Why? Because she always seemed to put others before herself.

Her head graced the cold white pillow and she sighed, her frame moulding into the eiderdown bed. Her eyes scanned the area where her husband would usually rest. He obviously wasn't there, and Lulu would've been quite the fool if she was to think that he would have wanted to come home to be there, quite the fool indeed. However she doubted that the empty space would have been warmer than it was now, Wakka was learning how to be cold, in fact cold enough to give Shiva a run for her gil.

"Lulu…"

A voice, not just any voice but 'his' voice. Lulu heard it as plain as day, as if he were standing right next to her. But he couldn't be Sir Auron was sent four years ago.

"Must be dreaming", her voice echoed out the loneliness she felt as it echoed into the night. Her hand clutched to her pillow, hugging it near her, as if it indeed were her husband…but not Wakka, no, the man she longed for, Auron.

How he yearned to be able to touch her shoulder. It was as if he could feel her delicate porcelain skin now. So much pain she was suffering, and from those she held dear. Betrayal was always the worst, he knew first hand. She began to cry…yet again. All he could do was watch, a legendary warrior, not even able to help a delicate mage. A fragile work of art, a woman who he cared about dearly. Not that she knew, nor would ever know. All his ties with Spira were severed, or so he thought. Maybe he could find a reason to come back, a new bond worth existing for. Not one of friendship, like the promises he made to Jecht and Braska. But a bond of an entirely different nature, something which _he_ wished for. Because he too was tired of putting others before himself.

"Soon…"

Lulu heard it again, was he actually there? A wave of hope shot through her as she sat upright and scanned the room, darkness, empty, nothing. Her hand came to her cheek and she wiped away the tear stains. Maybe it was an illusion? Crimson orbs blinked and focused upon the foot of her bed. A string of beads with a feather like tassel on the end, the mage recognised this from somewhere. She held it carefully in her hand and she remembered. It was attached to 'his' armour. A rare smile came to her lips, and she hoped that he could hear her.

"Soon…"

Maybe it was foolish but she didn't care. Because she was taking a snatch at happiness, and she didn't care how long it lasted, because to know happiness, is to have been happy.

**A.N: **_Ok so to be honest it's kind of my first actual try at writing Auron/Lulu, so I'd love it if you could tell me how it is so far. I know this chapter is a little boring, but it gets better, promise. I had to kind of introduce the story first. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: **Ok I've realised, when reading back on the last chapter, that there were quite a few typos. I'm sorry about that. I'll learn to proof read before posting, so if there's more typos here, I give you permission to yell at me._

**Winds of Change, Chapter II**

It seemed that morning had arrived quickly to the isle of Besaid, and the whole village was enveloped in sunlight. But of course the mage was already awake; it was indeed a rare occasion when Lulu would ever sleep past sunrise. A habit although an accustomed one, which she held with pride, after all the early bird always caught the worm. Apparently anyway because Lulu didn't seem to be anything like the so called early bird lately and her luck was most probably at an all time zero.

She sat alone nursing a cup of home brewed tea. Clock ticking on the wall, echoing through the stillness which the room was wrapped in. Seemingly no villagers were stirring outside, no noise, not even the wind. Lulu judged that everyone was obviously still resting, having a full healthy night of sleep, unlike the mage.

Last night was quite surreal. Lulu didn't know whether or not to think it real. If it weren't for the trinket 'he' left behind then of course she would have put it down to a very vivid dream. Her pale digits enclosed around the beaded string, with the shake of her head she sipped from her cup some herbal tea.

A moment or so passed, although it wasn't as if Lulu was thinking about the time passed. Everything was rather numb to her right now, and it was as if her surroundings all blended into one, nothingness. However that was until Wakka stumbled through the curtain, which served its purpose as a doorway to their home.

He never greeted her of course. It was to be expected from him, and Lulu was used to it. Still she didn't know if it was because of guilt or not, yet a guilt ridden Wakka was highly unlikely. With an exasperated sigh Lulu decided that she would try to better herself and show him that she was not about to stoop to his level by ignoring him.

"Tea?" well at least it was something, albeit a cold something. Lulu wasn't about to ask him where he had been or question him on such matters, she didn't wish to sound like some sort of love sick puppy. And at the same time she wasn't going to show that his actions bothered her, she just tried –although it was proving hard – to ignore all that.

There came a grunt and a slight nod from the blitzballer, signalling a yes. Wakka took a seat opposite the mage as she stood to pour him a cup. Tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. With the ticking from the clock still echoing throughout the room, the silence between the two was emphasised.

Not so gently the mage placed the hot liquid in front of him, letting some spill over the top of the cup. His brown eyes looked up at her and she 'hmphed' before turning around and sitting back down. Wakka eyed the liquid in disgust as if she had poisoned it. It wasn't as if he hadn't drunk her tea before, this was something which riled Lulu and made her have to speak up.

"Something wrong?" eyebrow raised in an elegant arch the mage curtly questioned.

Reluctantly Wakka shook his head. Quite obviously he was tired, what with the bags under his eyes. Yet, there was something inside him, the mage sensed, that wanted to shout and yell at his wife. Something hostile toward her, and although she would never admit it, it scared Lulu. However with an unbothered attitude Wakka guzzled back the piping hot liquid –which must have scalded his mouth—and walked toward the bed that Lulu, a few hours ago, had got out of.

"I'm goin' to bed!"

If it were anyone else doing this to her Lulu would've been over there practically wringing their necks. Heck not so long ago she would've been reprimanding Wakka for his attitude and actions toward her. But now, things were entirely different. If it weren't for that loving tender side Wakka had shown her, and if it weren't for her love –which now she had doubts in—for him, she would've been doing just that, reprimanding him that is. However the mage was now stuck in an endless debate that constantly droned on and on in her mind. Should she or shouldn't she? Should she go and shout at him, go and tell him just how badly he was treating her, which would end in her making the situation far worse, and most probably falling out with her husband big time. Or should she ignore it, shut it all out, and let the tension and hurt build up inside her until in the end she ends up metaphorically exploding, and most probably bringing the end of her marriage along with her.

After a moment or so of pondering Lulu hung her head and sighed. Her decision was to ignore it and hope for the best. Besides, Vidina needed picking up from Yuna's. Maybe she could spend a little time with him.

Lulu made her way outside and across the village square toward Yuna and Tidus' home. It seemed that people had finally made an appearance now that Wakka was 'home'.

Paranoia struck her; she thought that everyone in the village was staring at her. Did they all know that her marriage was failing? Sure Lulu was used to being the centre of gossip between the women –and some men – of the village, after all she was the different one. The gothic maiden of the village who both intrigued and scared people, an outcast? Maybe. However this time felt far worse. Within this small community, most people knew each other's business. It was always that way. But a failing marriage was bad. Times may have changed, but divorce, divorce was something which was hardly spoken off. A divorcee was shunned upon, because they never tried to make their marriage work, well that was in the eyes of the small minded people here. Not that Lulu and Wakka's marriage was at that stage…yet. But Lulu could hear them now, the comments they'd make. How much of a bad woman she was, a bad wife, a bad mother. Neglecting her family, she'd never be accepted again.

She shook it off and reminded herself of just who she was. She was Lulu, a mage who helped defeat Sin. She wasn't weak, no never, never weak! She could cope; she had to her will was too strong.

"Yuna," trying as hard as she could to sound cheerful Lulu called to her friend from behind the partition.

It smelled as if they were all enjoying breakfast, Lulu could smell the pancakes wafting through the seams in the curtain.

"Oh Lulu come in!" Yuna's soft toned voice greeted her friend. The black mage walked inside their humble abode to find a scene before her which resembled that of the 'perfect' family. Well the picture one would probably paint in their minds of a happy family unit. Father –Tidus – head if the table reading some sort of newspaper. Siblings –which were something Vidina and Lilly weren't – sitting side by side in a content manner, whilst munching upon their food. Then there was the mother figure –Yuna – who fussed over her family, tending to their needs whilst every few moments actually sitting down herself and taking a bite to eat.

Upon speciation to this event Lulu could not help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. It seemed as though she were only a spectator, a family friend or such. Never would it seem that Vidina was actually her child. For a moment, a split second, she had to remind herself that he indeed was her son. At the same time however, the mage pitied the boy also berating herself inwardly, had she and Wakka robbed him of this? The situation being that her child would probably never see his own family like this.

Choosing not to take a seat (although Yuna gestured for her to do so) Lulu gave a half hearted smile and looked toward her child, "Is Vidina ready to come home now?" The question was directed toward Yuna, yet open ended enough to encourage her son to answer instead, which was what Lulu was aiming for.

The redhead boy looked a little reluctantly at his pancake then back up toward his mother. Lulu was rather unsure as to judge what Vidina was going to do, stay or leave. The prolonged decision her child was making gave Lulu that oh so familiar sense of insecurity. Did Vidina not wish to return?

"Ok mommy, coming," finally his choice was made.

With an inward sigh Lulu smiled warmly and wrapped her son up in her arms and for once she actually felt like a mother.

After thanking her friends for keeping her son that night –which they said was no bother – Lulu decided to actually follow through her little plan and spend some quality time with her son.

"So Vidina, how about a trip to the beach?" asked Lulu with a smile.

Vidina's young eyes lit up, it had been a while since he was at the beach with his mother, his little heart felt joyous, "Yeah!"

Lulu was glad that Vidina wanted to go with her; she had been meaning to take him for days. Yet it seemed he always went with Yuna and Tidus instead. It made her a little sad to think how long it had been, however on the other hand she as glad. At least it would just be she and him, no Wakka there. It had been so long since it was just the two of them.

A few minutes journey led the two down the dusty path to the beach. When they got there Lulu found it to be empty, no blitzball players, children or even fishermen, nobody at all. She found a shaded spot beneath a palm tree a little along the way and she sat down with her son.

"Mommy can I go swimming?"

With a smile Lulu had to decline to her son's request, "I'm sorry honey but it's too dangerous for you to swim alone, and I haven't got our swimming things. But we can go paddling."

Vidina gave an enthusiastic nod that obviously signalled a yes. Lulu let him run off to the water's edge to play. It didn't matter if he got wet, the baking heat would soon dry him off. With the same thought she took off her boots and stockings from beneath her dress and hastily followed him across the hot sands, her hands holding up the heavy fabric of her skirt.

"How's the water?"

"Great!" giggled Vidina as he splashed among the surf. Slowly Lulu let her feet cool off in the water and with a smile she looked out to the horizon.

How perfect it seemed this moment was, just her and her son, with nobody else to disturb them, no surrogate family to smother them and no Wakka to upset them. Seeing that her skirt was wet anyway Lulu just let the rest of her dress down into the water, the trim becoming soaked.

It was right then, at that moment when she thought about 'him', the one person to make this moment even more special. Seemingly subconsciously she had clenched upon the charm again and with her eyes closed she imagined him. His frame, rather tall, muscular yet lithe, his face, his hair, his one eye…piercing. She imagined his arm around her waist, how perfectly it would fit.

"Why dream about things which can soon be real?" his voice whispered into her ear. A faint jolt of excitement struck her. Her thoughts…she could actually feel his arm around her, his frame next to her, his hand upon her soul.

Suddenly she felt cool liquid hit her face; she snapped her eyes open to find Vidina giggling.

"You went all quiet," impishly he laughed at her, and in turn she smiled back, she could never be mad at him.

"Sorry, I just, saw someone I know," she scooped him in her arms and held him closely.

Auron was just as close, she knew, she believed. 'Come back…'


End file.
